PoemFics for Warriors
by DappledleafTheBootiful
Summary: There have been quite a few Songfics on Warriors and I even tried to do it once, yet a few days ago I had an idea. Why not start a Poemfic! So here you have it, enjoy these poems (All made by me) on Warriors (Which was not made by me). I probably won't do OCs but feel free to send in cats! So have a cookie and enjoy this Poemfic!
1. Chapter 1

***A lesser spotted Dappled appears***

**I have returned with something new! This won't be updated regularly but it should be done at least once a week. Unless I suddenly go off Fanfiction for a few months. **

**Anyway, here you have it, a poemfic for Speckletail!**

Speckletail sat near the edge of the camp, tears dampening the dirt below.

Cats often gave her sympathetic glances but never came near as she didn't look as if she needed company.

Her paws idily drew in the dirt, creating random patterns with her claws. She opened her jaws, speaking softly, poetically.

"_Why did you have to go, my son?" _She whispered, mostly to herself, her head tilted up towards the vast grey sky,

"_Why did we have to part?"" _A few cats stopped what they were doing, looking at her in surprise.

"_After all those days making up those plans, _

You_ had to go break my heart.." _

She turned slightly, noticing a handful of cats listening in. She hissed at them yet made no move to leave. Then she resumed, as if they never existed.

"_Was it karma that took you away, _

_Was it something that I had done?" _

Some cats joined the small crowd, a few with their heads slightly cocked, wondering what she was doing.

"_Should I have defended you better,_

_Or was that time always going to come?" _

A few cats murmered about how it wasn't her fault, a little awkwardly, and Speckletail turned, glaring at them. They silenced immediatly and they all left, shooting one last glance at the she cat.

Firestar came over, noticing what was going on. He joined in, speaking softly..

_"It wasn't your fault at all, _

_It was simply mean't to be."_

Speckletail looked at Firestar yet didn't shut him up.

"_If it really was going to happen, _

_Why couldn't he stay with me?" _

Firestar came closer, sitting next to the old she cat

"_What will be will be, _

_And I know you don't want me to say this, _

_Yet only the strong and the healthy will survive, _

_And not the weak or the skittish-"_

The she cat let out a hiss, her eyes glimmering with a hostile fire burning in them.

"_Never call my son a weakling, _

_And just because he is deaf? That is not true!_

_So just go away, do your stuff."_

"No." Firestar blocked her way a little, "You need to-"

_"Because I'm fed up with this now, let me pass through!"_

Firestar sighed a little,

"_We have all gone through pain or loss,_

_And even if I, myself, do not know, _

_Other queens have lost their kits, _

_But up to StarClan, they all go."_

_"Really, all of them together?"_

Speckletail remarked, her eyes narrowing slightly,

_"I thought they soon fade away."_

_"They do, eventually," _

Firestar meowed and Speckletail sat down, still distrusting of Firestar's words.

"_Trust me, you will end up meeting up again one day."_

_"So when they are gone, they are still around?"_

Speckletail asked.

_"Only if you truly belive,"_

Firestar replied,

_"I do, so will I really see him again?"_

Speckletail's eyes lost the fire and she seemed almost reassured.

_ "Yes, when you eventually leave." _

**That took forever! Anyway, here is my first of hopefully many PoemFics and I hope that you enjoyed!**

**In case you didn't understand it or something, this was after Snowkit's death and it is mainly Firestar comforting Speckletail over her loss. Not too complicating I hope! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for three reveiws! I wont really answer them unless you have a question or something. **

**And please submit canon cats for me to write a poemfic on! I have a dreaded case of Writers Block Disorder. Where you cannot think of good ideas without staring out of your window for ten minutes straight trying to think of a plot. **

**Anyway, here is a bit of an AU. Evil Spottedleaf was the one good idea I could think of. So here you have it...**

**Quick backstory on the poemfic. As most of you know, Spottedleaf saved Sandstorm in that epic battle. What if she didn't and Sandstorm died... (Not very inventive but I have WBD. Let's blame it on that)**

Firestar crouched over Sandstorm's corpse, sobbing softly. He looked up at Spottedleaf, his eyes ablaze with hatred and sorrow.

"Y..You killed her!"

Spottedleaf blinked, watching her love as he turned to Sandstorm. The cat he had taken instead of her. She deserved it, yet she didn't say that out loud. Firestar would realize on his own.

"_Actually Mapleshade did, _

_I just simply observed,_

_Sure I didn't step in to help, _

_But whatever happened is what she deserved." _Spottedleaf commented, her meow soft and unexplainably calm. "Anyway, now you can love me instead of that squirrel-dung of a she-cat."

She didn't snarl the insult like many a cat would do, yet there was a barb in her voice. The slight prickle of unfriendliness. Kind, yet not to be messed with.

"_I will never love you! " _Firestar cried, glaring at the surprised Spottedleaf.

"_Especially after what you had done!"_

"_But Firestar, don't hate me-" The was a slight tang of desperation, as if she realized what she had done wrong. _

_"Oh Spottedleaf, you really think you've won?"_

**Short but as you know...**

**Hope you enjoyed this short Poemfic!**


End file.
